


Pizza brings people together and Sakusa Kiyoomi out of his shell

by Saku015



Series: Haikyuu Found Family Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Haikyuu Found Family Week 2020, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Male Friendship, Minor Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Movie Night, Phobias, Pizza, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Soft Bokuto Koutarou, Soft Miya Atsumu, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: The MSBY boys have pizza and a movie night together.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Haikyuu Found Family Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081409
Kudos: 37





	Pizza brings people together and Sakusa Kiyoomi out of his shell

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: MSBY Black Jackals + Sharing.

”Guys, we’re here!” Sakusa heard the yell coming from the genkan. 

He still had no idea how this Friday night getting together thing started – and why it had been hosted in his apartment since day one – but it had become a thing and he couldn’t do anything to prevent it (and not really wanted to, to be honest). He groaned, leaning his head back. He had to bare himself for what to come – too much energy for a Friday night after long hours of hard practice.

”In the living room!” His boyfriend yelled from beside him. Sakusa squinted at him. Why this idiot did come to his place right after practice in the first place? The thing that brought him back from his thoughts was the scent that makes all the people drool – all, but Sakusa. ”Wow! You brought pizza?” Atsumu asked, bunching up and down in his seat.

”’Course we did!” Bokuto said as they walked in the room (after washing their hands of course). ”And it is still warm!” He raised up the paper box and Sakusa felt his stomach churn.

”Are you okay, Omi-san?” Hinata asked, leaning forward. ”Your face is green.” 

That brought all the unwanted attention on him and Sakusa felt Atsumu’s hand close to his shoulder. He pulled away, indicating that he did not need comfort, then answered to the younger boy.

”I am okay,” he said, then narrowed his eyes, seeing his other two teammates’ worried expressions. ”Really!” He snapped.

”All right, Omi-Omi,” Bokuto said, raising up his hand in a peaceful manner. ”If you say so.”

”I say so,” Sakusa grumbled, but had the feeling he didn’t convince the others.

After him and Hinata sat down, Bokuto opened the box, letting the food’s mouth-watering scent floating freely. Sakusa saw how Hinata rubbed his hands together, making both Atsumu and Bokuto chuckle as the blond turned the movie they chose prior on. As the film went on and his teammates picking out the food slice by slice from the box, Sakusa felt his own stomach growling. His hand twitched, but he balled it into fist, not being able to cope with the idea of getting food from the same box the other three did.

To give his teammates some credit, none of them tried to convince him to eat. They kept their eyes on the screen, paying him no mind. They knew that it would only pressure him more and would make him feel worse. Somehow, this brought a small smile on Sakusa’s lips. He wasn’t used to being around such considerate people all the time. After another few moments of eying, Sakusa let out a long sigh, then reached out and took out a slice from the box.

The air froze in the room – Atsumu, Bokuto and Hinata waiting with their breath held back how their friend would react. Sakusa lifted the slice to his lips and took a – really tiny – bite. His body shuddered, but he knew it was just an innervation reaction, so he shook himself and pushed it back in the back of his mind. He chewed the bite, savoring the food with a small hum. After swallowing it he turned towards his teammates and spoke up.

”It is really good,” he said, breaking all of his teammates down to tears. Atsumu jumped at him, wrapping his arms around his neck. ”Let me go, you bastard!” Sakusa screamed, trying to peal the boy off of him.

”Omi-kun, I am so proud of you!” Atsumu cried, rubbing his – snotty – nose in the crook of his neck. Sakusa shuddered again – now in total disgust.


End file.
